


Under The Mistletoe

by Wendymypooh



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 20:34:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13325994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendymypooh/pseuds/Wendymypooh
Summary: Alec and Magnus share a kiss under the mistletoe.





	Under The Mistletoe

Under The Mistletoe

Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn, glanced around at his festively decorated loft apartment, and smiled. His New Year’s Eve party was a roaring success. Not a small feat when you mixed Shadowhunters and citizens of the Shadow World together. Instead of the bar room brawling he had been expecting to happen, everyone seemed to be having a good time. 

Shadowhunters, Warlocks, Vampires, and Werewolves were dancing, drinking, eating, laughing, and talking noisily with one another. It was very pleasing to him to see them all come together as a whole and enjoy themselves, as they all waited for the ball to drop in Times Square, announcing the new year ahead of them. 

He should have listened to Alec. His love had assured him that everyone would be on their best behavior, and he was right. 

Alec. Magnus smiled. He hadn’t been in love in a very long, long time. Everyone before Alec had been of the magical variety, or at least his age or older. Alec was neither old or magical. Well, not magical in the literal sense of the word. But he was a Shadowhunter. Half -human, half Angel, and he was extremely talented and skilled. He was also drop dead gorgeous and had fascinating runes all over his muscular body that allowed him to do things no ordinary human could ever imagine doing. 

“Magnus?” 

“Hmm…” Magnus broke out of his musings and turned to see Alec standing in front of him. “Did you say something?” 

“Are you alright?” Alec’s cobalt eyes were filled with love and concern as he studied him. 

“I’m fine.” Magnus smiled reassuringly at him. 

“Really?” Alec probed. 

“Yes, really.” Magnus replied. 

“Good.” Alec flashed him a smile, as he grabbed him by the lapels of his fuchsia jacket and tugged him closer. 

Alec’s lips captured Magnus’s in a searing kiss that left the surprised Warlock gasping for breath. It wasn’t the first time Alec had taken the initiative in kissing or hugging him that surprised him, it was just Alec usually preferred to not have such a large audience when he did so. Magnus was perfectly fine with that, but loved to be surprised now and again. 

“Not that I’m complaining.” Magnus said when the kiss ended, “ But what brought that on?” 

“Mistletoe?” 

Magnus gave him a puzzled look. 

Alec looked up. Magnus did so as well, and smiled. They were standing under a rather large bouquet of the holiday greenery. 

“Remind to thank Isabel and Clary for insisting we add it to the decorations.” Magnus commented. 

“I will. Later.” Alec pressed his lips to Magnus’s once again, making the Warlock forget everything but enjoying the passionate moment with his boyfriend.


End file.
